This invention is a novel and improved article of furniture, a recliner used for body supporting purposes, either as an adjustable back-rest or an adjustable leg rest. Designed as an inexpensive substitute for a hospital bed for the handicapped and elderly, it can also be used as a leisure time floor rest. It is described and illustrated with two options. Option #1 is a detachable head rest pillow. Option #2 is a pair of detachable cushioned arm rests.
An object of this invention is to provide a recliner which is generally rectangular in configuration, consisting of a cushion supported by an adjustable back frame which is hinged or pivotally attached to a horizontal base frame. An adjustable supporting brace is pivotally attached to the back frame and selectively engages a plurality of pairs of semi-circular notches cut into the upper edges of two aluminum angles which are attached to the base frame, allowing an adjustment of incline or angle of repose in the recliner. The reclining angle is adjusted by a convenient and novel handle-brace combination, easily accessed and adjusted by either hand. The recliner is easily carried in a vertical position by grasping the back and the self-forming handle. It is lightweight and ideal for the handicapped or elderly. The above mentioned features are illustrated in the following drawings.